30th Annual Hunger Games
by 0Fireheart0
Summary: A change in the rules meaning no volunteers, gets a 12 and 17 year-old reaped and join an alliance together what will happen? Rated 'T' cause of character death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey people! It' Fireheart and I decided to make a story! There is going to be character deaths well duh it's the Hunger Games okay retry **_**main**_** character death, Okay let's start…**

**Oh and I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES NOR DO I WANT TOO! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS ALICE, FAWN AND ALL THE OTHER TRIBUTES I MAKE UP! Also my laptop but that's not important.**

Alice's POV

I wake up to the sound of the ocean. My house is a few feet so it isn't to hard to hear it, especially today…reaping day. Everyone is getting ready for today most are excited to get ready for the Hunger Games. I personal hate them it feels like everyone has wool over there eyes when it comes to the Hunger Games it's a death sentence not a honor. The saddest part is this year Snow isn't allowing volunteers who ever gets reaped is the one in the games. I look at the chest at the end my bed a blue dress lays there I look at it more closely and I can tell it's to fancy for reaping but I doubt I'll be reaped so I put on the mermaid tail dress I look down there is a ruffle piece of fabric that runs down the dress making my look like a real mermaid.

I mange to walk down stairs with out falling on my face, "ALICE!" Mindy shrieks. "Hiya sweetie." I hug my 7 year-old sister. Mindy giggles looking at my dress "I have a mermaid as a sister!" I smile, we walk to the kitchen were my mom has just finished making breakfast I can tell it's some type of fish. "Your father should be here soo-" Her voice was cut of by my father's voice "I'M HOME!" "DADDY!" Mindy shrieks as I giggled as she dashes into his arms. I look at the clock it's reaping soon time for me to leave. I frown "It's time for me to go" I say slowly. "Okay we'll head out soon after." I get hugs all around before I leave.

Fawn's POV

I giggle as my pet calf, Kia comes up with grass in her teeth. "That's gross Kia!" I giggle as I pet her head she gives my dress a weird look. It's a white dress that goes down to my knees with a light faded pink ribbon around my waist with a bow in the back and I also have a bow in my hair the same color as the ribbon on my dress. I adjust my seating on the brown fence I am sitting on. "Moooo." Kia must think I leaving "I'm not leaving yet silly!" I giggle I forgot about how scary reaping is I only have name in there once after all being 12 years old and my brothers Josh and Ethan wouldn't let me take out tessera I glad because I would never survival the Hunger Games. "FAWN!" My mother's voice calls then I get hit with reality I might get chosen for the Hunger Games and with no volunteers (like there ever where any) I have a better chance but one slip I won't get chosen right?

I walk in the house a eat some bread I can't eat anything else, it might come back up. Ethan is already at the table. "Hi Ethan!" I say cheerfully hiding the worry in my voice. At 16 Ethan only has 2 years left to go I on the other hand have many more or if I get chosen less but Ethan hasn't been chosen and Josh never was Josh is 19 and he can't be reaped any more. Josh comes down stairs and hugs me. "Hi Josh!" "Hi Fawn…you ready for today?" I shake my head. "Can I have a few more years like when I'm 18?" I earn a laugh from both Ethan and Josh. "Sorry but you know you can't do that." "I know." I let out a sigh. "time to go you two" my mom says looking at Ethan and I.

**A/N So I'm doing the reaping next chapter for the two girls so if you didn't catch it or get where their districts are even though I **_**gave**_** them to you or **_**hinted**_** easy what they were Fawn is 12 and from district 10 and Alice is 17 and from district 4. That's all Forever burning, Fireheart**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Fireheart again sorry it took so long but I was writing and then my computer shut down and I didn't save so ya it took me along time to rewrite this cause I was pissed so ya. Also sorry I didn't mention Fawn's father he is alive I just didn't write about him cause he isn't very important to the story he does show up in this chapter though.**

**I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES THAT BELONGS TO IT'S OWNER. I OWN THE CHARCTERS I MAKE UP!**

Alice's POV

I walk to my age group as I look around I see some boys looking my way I know they like me but I ignore them right now they are ignorant most likely to be reaped this year or volunteer next years and get them self's killed. I'd rather not get my heart broken from the idiots who don't know how to survive. Reaping is beginning as the mayor does the same thing every year and so on.

I tune back in to the reaping when district 4's escort Stella Rowdy is about to announce the tributes. "Let's start with the ladies first!" She sequels She walks over to the glass bowl holding all the girl's names. "Alice Meld!" I paused for a moment, I soon started to walk toward the stage I tried my best to look good to get sponsors now. I may hate the games but I still want to live and win. I move next to Stella Rowdy. She's smiling like and idiot like this is the best thing ever. "Looks like we got a mermaid! Now for the boys…" She grabs the paper and reads it out loud. "Edger Dot!" A 14 year-old walks up one stage smiling. He has brown hair and green eyes staring at the camera like it's his life which it probably is. _3 days max. _I think as we shake hands and walk away from the crowd and into the building behind us.

Fawn's POV

Ethan walks me to the sign in area that's when we are forced to go separated ways which I rather not. I take a quick glance at Ethan, a worried look is one his face I don't know if it's for me or for himself or both of us. I walk to the 12 year-old part and hold my two best friends Kayla and Whitney's hand. The boring things I watched and listened to many years long since I was always with the younger kids to young to reap and parents in the back, but now I seem to listen…well for half of it until Whitney squeezed my hand when it was time to for the tributes. District 10's escort Sky Ollie, walked over to the microphone I most have zoned out a lot to miss so much. "District 10's female tribute is Fawn Chally!" I gasp. I let go of my grip but both Kayla and Whitney refuse to let go I look at them with pleading eyes not to make a scene but its to late Whitney being closer to me is in tears sucking in hung breaths like she's choking but they both let go and I make my way up to the stage shaking like a manic.

I did the stupid thing and looked for Ethan and Josh and my parents Josh is starring straight at the ground trying not to cry, Ethan has his face pale, I hope he isn't reaped! My Mom is in tears leaning on my dad he has his face in tears too. I force back my own tears trying not to cry out loud in front of everyone. "Okay lets move onto the male tribute!" Sky Ollie smiles. She walks to the glass bowl and grabs a slip reading it "Tyler Reek!" A boy around 16 walks to the stage pale faced . "Give a hand to these two!" everyone was silent you can hear the weeping of the families though, I see Whitney her face still so wet from crying I wish I could hop down and comfort her so bad! "Now you two shake hands." I walk up to Tyler and take his hand and we shake hands and pushed into the building behind us and into different rooms.

**A/N I seem to break parts up, I know I do it all in different chapters cause it seems easier for me to break down but when it's the arena I may combined days. So that's all REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Forever burning, Fireheart (0Fireheart0)**


End file.
